Water conservation is a major concern in many areas and is likely to become even more important in the future as populations increase resulting in more water consumption. The largest daily user of water in commercial establishments is the urinal, while other restroom fixtures contribute to the overall high water consumption of commercial establishments.
In order to reduce water consumption, low water and no-water fixtures, such as urinals, have been devised. These no-water and low water fixtures are not flushed each time a person uses the fixture and, in fact, are oftentimes not equipped for flushing as they are not connected to a water supply. As a no-water urinal is repeatedly used, most urine is collected in a compartment of the urinal. Oil sealing liquids, such as organic oils lighter than and immiscible with urine, float on the surface of the collected urine and act as a barrier to prevent odors from escaping. Screens are used to block the collected urine, and any urine or liquid remaining in the urinal, from sight.
Typical screens used in urinals are generally flat sheets completely encircling or covering the drain. The bottom of the screen typically forms a seal with the bottom surface of the urinal. Any liquid (i.e., water, urine) must therefore pass through the perforations of the screen to go down the drain. When there is resting water and urine in the urinal, the perforations, however, have a tendency to get clogged with debris and garbage, restricting liquid flow and resulting in visible standing liquid in the urinal. The standing liquid is unpleasant to view and often emits a foul odor.
It is desirable to provide a urinal screen which is adjustable in height and/or shape to cover or conceal unsightly resting water and urine while also protecting drains from debris and garbage whether in a flat or raised position. It is further desirable to provide a urinal screen which may be used over existing screens (typically those that are affixed to drains with screws) to conceal the existing screen while also protecting drains from debris and deodorizing.